Into the World
Into the World was the 5th blooper that K41 made. It was uploaded into 3 seperate parts. Part 1 was released on July 10, 2017. Part 2 was released on July 11, 2017. Part 3 was released on July 15, 2017. Plot: A portal from K41's computer traps him and Mario in the Minecraft world, and they have to find their way out. Events: (Part 1) The blooper opens with K41 playing Minecraft on the computer, with Mario nearby watching TV. Mario then asks what he is doing, and K41 starts to explain to him what Minecraft is. Mario then exclaims that it sounds stupid, and asks why can't he just do those things in real life. K41 responds by asking him who would want a sword in real life, and besides, he was playing it for the past 12 hours, and the game is fun, but also difficult. Mario then tries to touch the computer, and K41 panics. Mario does something and explains that that was easy. K41 responds that Mario just killed his character. Then Mario throws the computer out the window, and it lands in a barbecue, lighting on fire. The computer then lands in the nearby street and explodes, creating a portal. It proceeds to suck Mario and K41 in, and they are almost completely sucked in when Mario remembers his spaghetti. K41 then goes back out and gets it, then goes back in. Mario and K41 end up in the Minecraft World, on top of a snow-covered mountain. K41 pulls out his cell phone to call for help, but an Enderman steals it. Steve appears and sees them and K41 asks why he is here. It is implied Steve goes here all the time. Mario walks toward him but falls into a cave. K41 then trips and gets stuck between some rocks. He asks Steve what they should do, and Steve says he doesn't know, as he is still fairly new to Minecraft. It all of a sudden turns to nighttime. (Part 2) Steve finally suggests that they go into the cave Mario found, and a zombie breaks K41 out of the rocks. While in the cave, Steve finds a diamond pickaxe. He then sees a creeper which explodes. Mario lands next to diamonds, and throws them into lava. Mario sees another creeper, which explodes, blasts them through a stone wall out of the cave, and then the land in a village. Steve looks in the blacksmith house but is disappointed when he doesn't find any chests. After that, Steve spots a sheep and tries to kill it for food by throwing a sword at it. He misses but instead hits an Iron Golem. After the Iron Golem tosses Steve aside, he looks at Mario and K41. Before he can do anything to them, K41 and Mario run away and hide in one of the village houses.The Iron Golem runs past the house. K41, relieved, then sits down but is jumpscared when he sees that someone is already inside the house. (Part 3) K41 is surprised about the fact that K42 is there, as he thought he got rid of him. K42 states that he is the original Knexinator. K42 says he survived for many years longer than K41 thought he did, and tells K41 and Mario how he got there. He then says that he can get them out of here, and they listen. K41 finds a garden with carrots in it, and Mario begins rolling in it. This prompts some annoyed villagers to come over. K42 now informs them that villagers live here. Mario throws a carrot at one of them, claiming he looked at him funny. K41 starts scolding him when the villager throws the carrot at him. They lead them to their shop. Mario notices they have cake, and asks them how much it costs. The villager makes villager noises, and Mario exclaims that the price is way too much, and decides to buy a sword instead. He trips and accidentally stabs one of the villagers, killing him. K41 scolds him, which makes Mario stab the other one, killing him as well. Steve then finds them right as Mario kills the villagers, while K42 goes into the background, smiling that they are turning on each other, and reveals that it is part of his master plan. Mario hears all of this, and K42 decides to explain everything now. Knexinator42 was the one who actually got Knexinator41 playing Minecraft, and he set up the portal that sucked Mario and K41 in and also lured Steve to where they spawned. K42 also reveals he has a magic cookie that will get them back into the regular world if they eat it. The only problem is that he only has one, and he won't give it to them. He then runs away, prompting Mario, K41, and Steve to chase him. They reach the top of a cliff. K41 demands K42 to give them the cookie. K42 reveals he found it a while ago and only used it to torture K41, Mario, and Steve and to take credit for getting them stuck in the Minecraft world. While he is talking, Steve tries to grab the cookie and him and K42 fight for it. Steve wins, and says that K41 and Mario can split the cookie and it will still take both of them back, but K42 grabs Steve and dives off the cliff for payback. Mario and K41 eat the cookie and get thrown out of the computer and are glad to be in the real world again. The camera shifts back to K42, revealing that he not only survived the fall, but secretly had another cookie for himself to escape the Minecraft world. Characters (Can be Main, Antagonist, Secondary, Secondary Antagonist, Minor, Cameo, or Mentioned): K41 (Main) Mario (Main) Steve (Secondary) K42 (Antagonist) Iron Golem (Secondary Antagonist) Enderman (Secondary Antagonist) Creepers (Minor) Villagers (Minor) Slime (Cameo) Wolves (Cameo) Zombie (Cameo) Skeleton (Cameo) Spider (Cameo) Bat (Cameo) Black Sheep (Cameo) Pig (Cameo) Zombie Villager (Cameo) Goomba (Cameo) Thwomps (Cameo) Trivia: This is the first time that Steve dies and nobody says the catchphrase. Steve dies in this blooper, as he is pushed off a cliff while him and K42 are fighting. K42 also falls the same height, but does not die. Steve, Mario and K41 also survive 2 creeper explosions, 1 which sends them through a stone wall and 50 feet away. Steve also survives an Iron Golem attack as well as being tossed over a building. This is the second time Steve dies from falling from big height. 2 villagers are killed when Mario stabs them with a sword. This is the first appearance of K42, K41's evil clone. K41 and Mario are shown to live in a white 3 story townhouse in this blooper. It is unknown how Mario and K41 got the house or how long they lived there. It is unknown how K42 got stuck in the Minecraft world. He escapes by eating a magic cookie. This is the first time that K42 uses hacks, as he set up the computer portal. It is revealed in this blooper that K41 knew about K42 and tried to get rid of him before the events in this blooper. This is the first blooper where a fan came up with the idea. The idea was by Tanto64.